happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ball Breaker
Ball Breaker 'is a fanon episode of HTF and the Season 28 finale. Roles Starring *Disco Bear Featuring *Flippy *Crazy *Savaughn Appearances *Flaky *Ale *Shelly *Cuddles *Giggles *Trippy *Ava *Josh *Petunia *Handy *Stacy *Lammy *Nutty *Crafty *Shifty *Drama *Gloomy *Fuddles *Puffy *Cheesy Plot The episode takes place on a dance floor where various couples are seen dancing. Cuddles and Giggles, Josh and Petunia arrive on time. Drama tries to cheer Gloomy up by showing her moves. Crafty and Shifty steal some foods from the snack bar. Flippy and Ale meet up with Crazy and Shelly and start dancing. Just when all is going well, Disco Bear enters the building. As usual, he shows off his dance moves to all the girls in attempts to impress them. He comes up to Ale and flirts with her, angering Flippy. Disco Bear shoves Flippy and causes him to bump into Shelly. Crazy gets angered and starts beating Flippy up. Disco Bear continues dancing unaware of the battle, but Flaky calls the police. Savaughn arrives and rushes through the dance floor to find the scene of the crime. Flippy throws Crazy into the snack bar. As Shifty heats up a burrito in a microwave, Crazy smashes it open and throws the scalding hot burrito into Flippy's face. Flippy finds a can of aerosol cheese and squirts it into Crazy's nostrils. The microwave explodes and kills Shifty and Crafty. Savaughn sees the explosion and runs to it. The explosion sends food flying everywhere and Disco Bear enjoys himself by gorging on a "little" snack. Meanwhile, Flippy punches Crazy and cheese squirts out of his nostrils. Crazy swats the can of cheese out of Flippy's grip and wrestles him. Stacy panics and prepares to spray at them, but then remembers her lack of a tail. The wrestling leaves blood the floor and Stacy sprays at it, too upset to know she is using the can of cheese. Cheesy appears and starts licking the floor. It is shown that Flippy took Stacy's spray bottle and sprays Crazy in the eyes. Crazy pushes the whole bottle into Flippy's chest and uses it to squeeze the blood out. Savaughn finds them just in time and rushes to them. However, Stacy continues spraying the floor and causes Savaughn to slip. He knocks into Crazy and Flippy and they try to attack him, making him flip out as well. As the three battle to the death, Gloomy interferes in hopes of being killed, but is ignored. Ale and Shelly watch in horror, when Disco Bear soon flirts with them. Ale and Shelly decide to get rid of the pest as he started the whole mess. They go upstairs and swing the disco ball. The ball hits Disco Bear in the crotch and he succumbs to glass wounds. Flippy and Crazy snap out of their fits and get back to dance with their dates. Still flipped out, Savaughn sees the can of cheese and grabs it. He sprays Crazy, Flippy and their dates with cheese, persuading Cheesy to eat them. As he lays satisfied by his meal, Savaughn kills him with a large mousetrap. Outside, it shows the explosion from earlier sets fire to the building. Deaths #Shifty and Crafty die when the microwave explodes. #Disco Bear succumbs to glass wounds in the crotch. #Crazy, Shelly, Flippy, and Ale are eaten by Cheesy. #Cheesy is decapitated by a large mousetrap. #Everyone else in the building may have died from the fire ('debatable). Trivia *This is the finale of Season 28. *The title of the episode matches Disco Bear's death. *This is one of the few times characters have injuries involving their crotch. Others include Giggles in ''Home is Where the Hurt Is ''and Nutty in his Smoochie. *One of the few times Shifty appears without Lifty. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 28 Episodes